El Nacimiento de una Chispa
by Karou Everdeen
Summary: Yo proporcioné una chispa capaz de incendiar al mismo Capitolio; pero como una chispa me quede y fui extinta. Le di esperanza a los distritos y el Capitolio me la quito a mi. No queda a nadie a quien ame, es porque alguna vez hubo alguien. Fui esperanza, fui chispa, fui rebelión; soy desilusión, soy un ejemplo para otros, soy opresión, soy Johanna Mason y esta es mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno THG no me pertenece y Johanna Mason tampoco, sin embargo los personajes que no aparecen en dicha trilogía son completamente de mi invención al igual que la trama de esta historia.**

* * *

_ 1 _

Al abrir mis ojos la luz ya entra por la ventanas y se que es por la mañana, el aire es caluroso y se cuela dentro de nuestra cabaña de madera. Al igual que todos los días, me levanto sin hacer ruido y paso por un lado de las camas de mis hermanos pequeños.

La cama de Darian mi hermana de 13 años esta vacía, debe estar acurrucada al lado de mi madre, despertando cada pocos minutos por culpa de las pesadillas que la persiguen cada año. Mi hermana, tan poco egoísta que se preocupa por cada familiar y amigo suyo en vez de preocuparse por si misma, por si acaso es elegida como tributo.

Mike, quien aun tiene solo 4 años, es diferente, el aun duerme plácidamente sin preocuparse por las muertes injustas y crueles de cada año, su inocencia lo resguarda, pero cuando tu nombre comienza a ser elegible en la cosecha a partir de los 12 años, la inocencia de tu infancia no esta destinada a durar.

Después de ponerme mi pantalón, mi chaqueta de cuero y mis botas, salgo por la puerta trasera de mi casa hacia el bosque, donde por lo general el ruido de las hachas golpeando a los arboles, es mas fuerte que cualquier otro sonido, pero hoy no.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha, un día que el Capitolio (la ciudad que gobierna Panem y a sus doce distritos) celebra como si fuera año nuevo o navidad, pero para los habitantes del distrito es un día lúgubre y triste.

Las calles, siempre llenas de trabajadores y niños, hoy están vacías por completo, la cosecha empieza hasta las dos y a las familias les gusta pasar lo que podrían ser sus últimos momentos juntos. Si tu nombre es elegido en la cosecha, estas destinado a ir al capitolio donde te preparan para los Juegos del Hambre, donde los niños tienen que matarse los unos a los otros por diversión de las personas del Capitolio.

Estos juegos son para recordarnos los días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra el "bondadoso" Capitolio, que para honrar todas aquellas vidas perdidas creo lo Juegos en donde dos niños de cada distrito de entre 12 y 18 años son elegibles para después ir a una arena llena de peligros y trampas escondidas en donde tienen que matarse entre si. Ellos dicen que es para honrar a los muertos, pero nosotros quienes lo vemos como un castigo en vez de un deporte, quienes sufrimos de hambre y perdida, sabemos que estos fueron creados para mantener el horror, la desesperanza y el dolor a flor de piel quitándonos así cualquier deseo de libertad que aun podamos albergar en nuestros corazones.

Llego al bosque y me siento a la sombra de mi árbol favorito, uno frondoso y con un tronco grueso, es el único árbol que no han cortado ya que ninguno es tan grande como este y a la gente de mi Distrito, el Distrito 7 encargado de importar la madera al Capitolio, este árbol les trae buenos recuerdos y se ha convertido en algo así como un monumento.

– Hola Johanna –.

Al voltear hacia la izquierda, como respuesta a mi nombre que viene de esa voz tan familiar y dulce, veo a un chico, el es alto y fornido por su arduo trabajo cortando madera, sus cabellos son completamente negros y no están desordenados como la mayoría del tiempo, si no que están arreglados para la cosecha.

Le hago una seña y palmeo el montón de hojas que esta a mi derecha, para que se siente a mi lado y así lo hace, me sonríe y posa sus tibios labios con sabor a manzana en los míos, el beso me sabe amargo y sus lagrimas dulces.

Hay una creencia en el Distrito 7, se dice que cuando las lagrimas de alguien te saben dulces, es porque estas destinado a estar al lado de esa persona y estarán unidos por un vinculo mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, y las lagrimas de Alonso me saben dulces.

Todos los días nos reunimos aquí para comer y hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero hoy no hablamos, hoy no comemos, solo nos abrazamos en silencio, compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, abrigándonos el uno al otro y si el dolor amenaza con destruirnos y sentimos que el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor, cayendo así todo el peso sobre nuestros hombros, estamos ahí sosteniéndonos.

Cuando llega la inevitable hora de irnos, el me acompaña a casa sin decir nada, porque no son necesarias las palabras, no en este día cuando el sufrimiento es tangible hasta en el aire y este en vez de darte alivio, se siente pesado y es como si tus pulmones lo rechazaran de golpe cada vez que inhalas. Quiero decir algo, quiero decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero no lo estará, nada mejorara y no puedo llenar ese vacío que hay en su corazón.

.

Fue hace dos años casi como un día de cosecha común y corriente, con la diferencia de que no lo era ya que ese año, entre miles de papeletas, estaría por primera vez una con el nombre de la hermana de Alonso. La chiquilla de doce años era hermosa, su cabello era castaño claro y liso, era delgada pero no demasiado y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos chocolates, brillaban de una manera tan especial que te hacían sentir que estar vivo valía la pena.

Quizá brillaban demasiado, como una estrella fugaz, y al igual que una de estas, se había quedado muy poco tiempo. La suerte nunca esta de tu parte, no si eres habitante de alguno de los distritos, ni siquiera si tienes solo una papeleta entre tantas, Madison la pequeña de ojos brillantes era la prueba de ello.

Su nombre había sido mencionado por la escolta del Distrito 7, sus ojos habían perdido algo de su brillo, había estado muy asustada y sus piernas temblaban mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, vi como a Alonso se le descomponía el rostro y se ponía pálido, como si estuviese muerto, vi su dolor y terror en ese momento y aun así no tuve el valor de hacer nada, porque en el Distrito 7 no te ofreces como voluntario, no cuando esa palabra es sinónimo de muerte.

Solo sobrevivió unos pocos días en la arena, su muerte fue la mas cruel de todas, no por ser sanguinaria ni nada parecido, simplemente porque había muerto sola sin nadie que la ayudara, maldije a cada persona del capitolio por no haber tenido el valor de patrocinarle ni siquiera algo de agua y luego me di cuenta de que yo era tan cobarde como ellos, porque pude haber hecho algo, pero aun así, no lo hice y la deje ir directo a su muerte.

.

Llego a mi casa, mis hermanos están despiertos y arreglados y mi madre me mira, se que no esta molesta, ella sabe donde he estado y con quien, me sonríe dulcemente y me da un bonito vestido de color marrón y unos zapatos a juego ya que hoy tengo que estar elegante por si acaso termino en el Capitolio.

Me doy un baño con el agua que mi madre ya a calentado en nuestra estufa de leña y después dejo que mi madre arregle mi cabello liso cuando ya estoy metida en ese vestido.

– Te vez muy bonita – dice Darian y me sonríe – todos te notaran hoy –.

Me doy cuenta de que sus ojos aun están hinchados por tanto llorar y reposo mi mano en su mejilla tiernamente.

– A ti también – le digo.

– No es verdad Johanna, nunca nadie nota a las lloricas –.

Sacudo la cabeza en desacuerdo pero ella me ignora saliendo de la casa por delante de mi madre.

La plaza es el lugar mas hermoso del distrito siempre esta adornado con globos y serpentinas, pero esta belleza es opacada por los rostros descompuestos de las familias mas pobres. Todas esas familias, que tienen que pedir teselas y agregar su nombre otra vez mas a la urna por cada una de ellas, niños que tienen mas posibilidades que aquellos que no sufren de hambre en la misma medida.

Nos acomodan por edades llevando a los mas pequeños a la parte de atrás y a los mas grandes hacia delante, intercambio asentimientos con algunos chicos de mi edad ya que no soy realmente agradable como para entablar una conversación y tampoco es como si el humor del distrito se prestara para ello.

Alonso que solo es un año mayor que yo se encuentra con todos los chicos de 17 años, su cuerpo esta tenso, lo noto y su semblante es serio, es así cuando esta frente a una multitud, no demuestra sus emociones, solo conmigo se siente libre para expresar su dolor.

Frente al edificio de justicia hay varias sillas, una es para la escolta de nuestro Distrito, la mujer de cabello azul eléctrico y puntiagudo que creo que se llama Ditriana, la otra es para el alcalde y las que sobran son para nuestros vencedores.

La ceremonia es bastante larga, el alcalde comienza con el discurso de cada año en donde nos cuenta como Panem se levanto de entre las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norte América dándonos así 13 distritos y un capitolio, después vinieron los días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra Panem, pero el Capitolio después de una ardua lucha, derroto a 12 de ellos y eliminó uno, el Distrito 13.

Como recordatorio de la victoria de el Capitolio, se crearon los Juegos del Hambre y cada año hay un vencedor que se vuelve asquerosamente rico y desperdicia su vida en adicciones y vicios, e incluso algunos que se venden a las personas desesperadas y ricas del Capitolio.

Ditriana habla mucho acerca de cómo le gusta estar en ese Distrito, acerca de lo hermosos que son nuestros bosques y lo refrescante que es el aire, pero yo se que se muere por estar en algún distrito con profesionales que tienen al menos un poco mas de probabilidades de salir con vida de la arena.

– Vamos con las jovencitas – dice sonriente y con su tonto acento.

Acomoda su vestido parecido a un arbusto que la hace parecer estúpida y ridícula, para después caminar hacia la urna de las chicas y rebuscar entre tantos papelitos hasta que por fin encuentra uno que al parecer es de su agrado.

Solo puedo pensar en Madison y en sus piernas que flaqueaban, pienso en como quizá las piernas de la niña elegida harán los mismo y como las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero la imagen que mas me atormenta es la del rostro de Alonso cuando su hermana fue elegida. Estoy tan trastornada por esta imagen, que no me queda tiempo de procesar las palabras que salen de los labios de la mujer de cabellos puntiagudos.

No es ninguna niña flacucha de doce años, no es familiar de Alonso, ni mucho menos mi hermana o mi amiga, tampoco es cualquier chica de 16 años que yo conozca.

Es Johanna Mason.

Soy yo.

* * *

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SU REVIEW ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI QUE DEJEN AUNQUE SEA UN HOLA PUES ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO AUNQUE SEA MUY MALA HACIENDOLO.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ya comenzamos a ver a Johanna con sus planes malignos jajaja bueno espero les guste mucho y dejen su review, THG y los personajes de esta trilogía que aparecen en esta historia son de S.C. y la trama y otros personajes son completamente míos. **_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A #CarolineOnFire ADMINISTRADORA DE Orgullosamente Tributo POR SER SU CUMPLEAÑOS FELICIDADES PASATELA SUPER TE LO MERECES**_

* * *

**_ 2 _**

No estoy muerta, al menos no todavía.

Toda mi vida pasa frente a mi, es como si pequeñas burbujas flotaran frente a mis ojos con cada una de mis vivencias y recuerdos atrapados en su interior, aquellas cosas que creía haber olvidado son mas claras que nunca.

Recuerdo mi primer cumpleaños, cuando plantamos un árbol de manzanas en el patio de atrás, el rostro amable de mi padre y su sonrisa hermosa.

Recuerdo también la enfermedad que lo consumió, su muerte cuando yo solo tenia doce años y el nacimiento de mi hermano una semana después.

Recuerdo cuando vi a Alfonso por primera vez, en el funeral de mi papá.

Nuestro primer beso en el bosque y cuando conocí a su familia, incluyendo a Madison quien fue elegida poco tiempo después para ir a los Juegos.

Rememoro los Juegos de ella con claridad, como soltaron a esos veinticuatro niños en un paramo helado, sin arboles, comida o agua, sin protección alguna y directo a su muerte.

Pero son la palabras de Darian, esas simples palabras las que retumban en mi cabeza, "nunca nadie nota a las lloricas", palabras dichas sin malicia, solo por vanidad, pero que para mi significan mucho mas que solo eso, significan esperanza.

Es una frase a la que puedo y debo aferrarme si quiero seguir con vida, porque es lo que planeo hacer, sobrevivir y regresar a casa.

Para abrazar de nuevo a mi madre, ver los ojos de mi hermana, oír la risa de mi hermano y besar los labios de Alfonso. Quizá llegue a parecer débil y necesitada, pero será mi estrategia, pasar desapercibida a base de llanto y tener un truco bajo la manga.

Es entonces, cuando caigo de rodillas y rompo a llorar, sollozo incontrolablemente mientras las lagrimas resbalan de manera veloz por mis mejillas, que deben estar sonrosadas.

A cualquier tributo que me vea, le pareceré débil e inofensiva y antes de empezar me habrán descartado.

Ante los espectadores, tanto de los distritos como del Capitolio, yo seré una niña boba que se esta derrumbando, pero para mi, este llanto son cimientos fuertes sobre los que se construye una nueva Johanna, este llanto no es el agua que apaga mi vida, estas lagrimas, son el combustible que puede hacer que la chispa de mi esperanza pueda arder, provocando así un incendio que termine de una vez por todas, con la opresión.

Dos agentes de la paz me ayudan a levantarme mientras sigo gimoteando sin control, lo hacen suavemente con cuidado de no lastimarme, me dan miradas alentadoras y compasivas.

Son personas crueles que azotan y ejecutan, y ahora están conmovidas por una simple chica del Distrito 7, así que quizá, solo quizá no sean realmente tan malos como la mayoría de las personas pensamos.

Entonces escucho sus gritos y el corazón se me encoge, quiero decirle que todo estará bien que esto es solo una actuación y que todo esta fríamente calculado, anhelo sostener sus rostro y decirle que no me perderá a mi también, pero no puedo y eso me desgarra el alma.

* * *

_Era una tarde lluviosa, mi hermana decía que las nubes lloraban porque el cielo estaba triste, pero esta vez no solo el cielo, sino toda mi familia._

_Hace varios meses que mi padre estaba enfermo, al principio pensamos que estaba resfriado, pero después, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse huecas, su cabello a perder brillo al igual que sus ojos marrones idénticos a los míos._

_El diagnostico del medico me había confirmado lo que yo temía, mi padre estaba muriendo._

_No había nada que nosotros pudiésemos hacer, solo las medicinas del capitolio podrían curarlo y esas son inaccesibles para personas como nosotros, de un simple distrito que solo produce madera._

_Ese fue solo el comienzo, pero la parte verdaderamente fea vino después, se habían hecho llagas en su piel que supuraban pus después de unos días, su nariz sangraba y hasta el respirar le causaba dolor._

_Yo me tuve que encargar de el, mi madre estaba embarazada y mi hermana aun era pequeña._

_Yo lo cuide y trate de darle ánimos para que siguiera luchando y no nos abandonara, pero eso no fue suficiente ya que su corazón se rindió dejándome así mas sola que nunca._

_Un virus, dijo el doctor, una infección dijo mi madre, pero lo mas preocupante fue lo que dijo aquel señor con el rostro surcado de arrugas y el cabello lleno de canas que demostraban su edad avanzada._

_– Niña – me dijo cuando pasaba por un lado suyo – tu padre no mejorara –._

_– ¿Solo porque usted lo dice? – dije con un grito, estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo me sentía abatida._

_– Claro que no, pero su enfermedad no tiene cura, la llaman la Enfermedad de los Rebeldes –._

_– ¿Por qué? – dije ya llena de curiosidad._

_– Porque cuando luchábamos por la libertad de Panem, había infiltrados, que se encargaron de llenar las bebidas con ese virus, solo unos pocos no enfermaron, pero la mayoría lo hizo y después de unos meses murió, no era contagioso, ellos no querían arriesgarse –._

_– Mi padre no tiene esa enfermedad – asegure con voz titubeante._

_– ¿No? Pues yo creo que si, la pus, el sangrado, las llagas, el dolor abrazador cada vez que intenta hacer un movimiento, incluso respirar le cuesta. – tose un poco y sigue hablando – después comenzaran a rompérsele los huesos sin explicación, el cabello se le caerá y quizá después morirá de un paro cardiaco, pero si no lo hace tendrá que soportar las ampollas que se le formaran en las plantas de los pies y en las palmas de las manos –._

_– En los libros de historia no se dice nada de eso –._

_– Claro que no niña, el Capitolio solo cuenta lo que lo hace parecer bueno y piadoso, pero algunos de nuestros ancestros quienes sobrevivieron a la rebelión sabían la verdad y la han contado, pero ellos quienes nos vencieron, solo cuentan mentiras e historias falsas, ¿cómo crees que se gana una guerra? ¿dialogando? No, se gana peleando, y en el caso del Capitolio, haciendo trampas y quitando de su camino, todo aquello que le estorba –._

_– Usted esta completamente loco –._

_– Claro, como quieras, solo después no digas que no te lo advertí –._

_Y me fui, llorando y rogando para que lo que aquel anciano me había dicho no fuese real, queriendo creer que era solo un viejo chiflado y que no valía la pena escucharlo, pero que equivocada estaba._

_Paso lo que el había dicho, un día mientras el sostenía la cuchara con la cual estaba comiendo, un crujido y un grito saliendo de sus labios alteraron la hora de la cena, su brazo estaba roto._

_Así siguió pasando muchas veces mas, primero una pierna al moverla, después una mano al hacer una seña, un hombro ante una caricia, su pelo también se cayó, poco a poco, día tras día una almohada llena de cabellos castaños._

_Entonces empecé a desear que el dejara de luchar, porque lo que probablemente venía era mucho peor, pero nunca se lo dije._

_Siempre seguí dando ánimos y aun así siempre creí que el sabía que era lo que yo anhelaba. Mis deseos se cumplieron su corazón dejo de luchar, de latir y así el murió de un paro cardiaco tal como aquel que creí un loco lo había dicho._

_El día del funeral, lo había visto ahí, elegante y vestido de negro tenía trece años, solo un año mas que yo e igualmente había parecido fuerte._

_Mi tristeza no me había impedido ver su belleza y galanura, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y fue en ese día tan triste que todo comenzó._

_El dolor me había cegado haciéndome pensar que ese era el fin, pero el y su cariño incondicional me habían quitado la venda de los ojos demostrándome que mas que el fin, era el principio._

* * *

– Johanna –.

El ha dejado de gritar, ahora esta frente a mi y su voz es solo un susurro, un lamento cargado de dolor y de perdida.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y beso su mejilla olvidándome de las cámaras y las personas que me están viendo, de mis ojos se derraman mas lagrimas, tan saladas como siempre, pero estas son diferentes, han cambiado por completo ya que por primera vez en el día estas son verdaderas y no solo parte de una actuación.

Dos agentes de la paz nos separan y me escoltan a los escalones, después hago mi camino sola hasta llegar al lugar del tributo femenino, mi lugar, donde todos me verán, donde mi actuación debe ser aun mas convincente que nunca.

– Vamos Johanna, no llores eres muy bonita, además iras al Capitolio – dice Ditriana.

Ella esta tratando de tranquilizarme, lo que hace que mis sollozos se hagan mucho mas fuertes, me da una mirada compasiva y exasperada al mismo tiempo, para después volver a componer el rostro y poner la sonrisa mas radiante que puede.

Pide voluntarios, pero no hay nadie dispuesto a ponerse en mi lugar.

Así que toca con sus manos su cabello y va hacia la urna de los chicos, para después repetir el mismo procedimiento anterior hasta encontrar una papeleta que le gusta.

Solo puedo esperar que no tenga tan mala suerte como para que Alfonso sea elegido también, pero gracias al cielo no sucede eso, sino que el nombre es diferente.

Es Maximiliano James.

No puedo creerlo, es el, genial al parecer mi mala suerte no demasiado grande.

* * *

_Fue hace unos meses, en el colegio, Maximiliano o Max como suelen llamarlo sus amigos, estaba fuera del colegio cuando pase yo._

_Traía un vestido de color amarillo ya que era día de clase de artes y me gustaba ir guapa, al pasar frente a el y todo el montón de sus estúpidos secuaces comenzaron a silbar._

_– A donde vas Johannita, una chica tan guapa no debería ir tan temprano a su casa – dijo el._

_Yo seguí mi camino ignorando por completo su comentario tan estúpido, pero el me alcanzó y tomo mi brazo demasiado fuerte haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y mi boca formara una mueca de dolor._

_– Vamos Johanna solo quiero ser tu amigo, porque no vienes conmigo y jugamos un juego –._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de sus intenciones y trate de zafarme, pero era casi imposible._

_El me atrajo aun mas hacia el, yo sentía su aliento asqueroso en mis rostro cuando el trato de besarme en los labios y me resistí, así que en vez de ir a mi rostro fue a mi cuello y con su mano derecha bajo un tirante de mi vestido._

_Ahí fue cuando le di un buen golpe que hizo que me soltara y al mismo tiempo, Alfonso iba saliendo así que me defendió dándole una paliza a ese idiota._

_Pero a pesar de que no se volvió a acercar a mi gracias a esa golpiza, en mi mente aun estaba grabado ese día, tan grabado que no me volví a poner ese ni ningún otro vestido amarillo._

* * *

Una vez mas Ditriana pide voluntarios y una vez mas nadie quiere ocupar su lugar, realmente no los culpo, ofrecerse sería un suicidio, además de que obviamente este mundo sería mucho mejor sin un gusano como ese.

Si alguien se ofreciera seria porque en verdad no le quedan ganas de vivir, pero al parecer el día de hoy no hay tan deprimido como para evitar que ese idiota vaya a la arena y yo estoy realmente agradecida.

El Alcalde termina de leer el Tratado de la Traición durante el cual no dejo de llorara ni un solo minuto, después hace que Max y yo nos demos un apretón de manos.

Su mano tiembla un poco pero la mía es firme y yo furiosa por su rostro de satisfacción al ver mis lagrimas, sonrío casi imperceptiblemente y alzo una de mis cejas tratando de decirle con mis gestos "¿En verdad te lo creíste?"

Al parecer el me entiende ya que la sorpresa se abre paso en su rostro suplantando su estúpida pequeña victoria personal.

Quizá ahora soy cruel con el, pero al menos así una persona sabrá que no soy completamente débil y, que mejor que mi rival, además nada de esto me pone en peligro pues si el intentara algo nadie le creería realmente.

Me doy la vuelta para ver a la multitud y para que ella me mire tan débil como planeo mientras el himno suena sin que yo de una pausa a mis gimoteos.

Max me mira de reojo y veo furia porque solo el sabe que estoy engañando a todo el mundo y que quizá lo hubiese engañado a el de no ser por mi insinuación.

«Bien – pienso – hay veinticuatro tributos y aunque me haría parecer una traidora, me encantaría matarte.»

Empiezo a pensar que quizá mi compañero sepa leer la mente ya que en vez de mirarme furioso me mira asustado y aunque el día ha sido una completa desgracia, creo que al fin tengo buena suerte.

«Max, esto va por mi vestido amarillo.»

Y antes de que el himno acabe, de mis labios sale una risa irónica y cruel, que nadie excepto el escuchara.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿tomatazos y abucheos?, ¿ovaciones y azucarillos? dejen su review y digan que onda por favor y espero les guste besos y un azucarillo un pan quemado para ustedes._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPITULO DEDICADO A Alphabetta _  
**

**Bueno como ya saben THG, Johanna Mason y Blight no me pertenecen y al igual que los personajes que no aparecen en dicha trilogía la trama es completamente mia. **

* * *

_ 3 _

Cuando termina el himno, nos llevan hacia el Edificio de Justicia custodiados por agentes de la paz, quizá después de haber visto como me pongo a llorar, tienen miedo de que me desmaye puesto que me ayudan a entrar y uno de ellos me ofrece un pañuelo, Maximiliano les lanza una mirada de incredulidad y yo solo puedo encogerme de hombros sin que ellos me vean.

Nos separan y me llevan a una pequeña sala, yo ya sabia que este lugar iba a ser lujoso en el momento que dijeron mi nombre, pero no imaginaba que lo fuera tan desmedidamente. El suelo es de caoba completamente lisa y brillante, hay sillones y sofás de cuero color marrón y cuando me siento, descubro que es mucho mas cómodo de lo que aparenta ser por lo que termino relajando mis músculos. Tengo que pensar en algo que le de esperanza a mi familia, pero sin decirles en realidad lo que tengo en mente puesto que pondría a ellos y a mi plan en riesgo, solo tengo una hora para darles el mensaje ya que es el tiempo que se les otorga a los tributos para despedirse.

Mi madre, Darian y Mike entran antes de que yo haya podido idear algo y al ver las expresiones en sus rostros, se que por mucho que tuviera un discurso planeado no podría decirlo, Darian se lanza en mis brazos al momento que me pongo de pie y la sujeto con fuerza deseando que así no la tenga que dejar ir, mi madre besa mis mejillas y mi frente pero lo que hace que mis lagrimas comiencen a caer de nuevo es la manera en la que Mike se cuelga de mi con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus piernas enroscadas en mi cintura y su cabeza recargada en mi hombro, quizá el no sepa lo que realmente esta pasando y aun así me abraza como si fuese a perderme y lo único que pienso es que quizá así sea.

– No llores mas Johanna, por favor – dice Darian con rostro angustiado y yo solo doy un pequeño asentimiento.

– Alonso estará ahí para ustedes mamá, lo sabes ¿no es así? –.

– Lo se hija –.

– Debes ser fuerte, se que todo esto va a ser duro y doloroso, pero confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho y es por eso que se que no me decepcionaras –.

La atraigo hacia un abrazo al mismo tiempo que a Darian, por unos breves momentos los tengo a los tres y siento que por ellos realmente puedo ganar solo para sentir su calor y su cariño otra vez, después los aparto y pongo a mi hermano en los brazos de mi madre para tomar las manos de mi hermana.

– Darian, por favor no veas los juegos, no quiero que veas nada, quiero seguir siendo tu hermana, seguir siendo la misma ante tus ojos y quizá lo que haga podría cambiar tu imagen de mi, ¿lo prometes? –.

Se queda pensando unos minutos acerca de lo que acabo de decirle y después, para mi sorpresa dice:

– No Johanna, no puedo estar así y simplemente ignorar que tu estas allá, no quiero enterarme de que mataste a alguien por un rumor y tampoco quiero que eso suceda si mueres, pase lo que pase no dejaras de ser mi hermana y tampoco cambiara mi cariño por ti –.

La miro anonadada mi hermana a la que siempre creí débil ahora esta actuando con compostura ante una situación extrema, la miro a los ojos y veo la valentía relampaguear en sus ojos llenos de convicción será imposible convencerla de otra cosa si alguien se merece el termino tozuda aparte de mi esa es ella, asiento rendida y vuelvo a abrazarla pero esta vez se que ella será fuerte.

– Bien niña caprichosa – le digo con humor.

Una risa sale de sus labios y a pesar de que es verdadera puedo notar el temblor y la tristeza que esconde detrás de esa carcajada, frente a mis ojos ella a dejado de ser una niña y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, es por eso que se deben acabar Los Juegos del Hambre, para guardar la inocencia de nuestros niños.

Doy otro abrazo a mi madre y a mi hermano, este ultimo me aprieta lo mas fuerte y con su voz de niño pequeño me dice:

– Te quiero –.

Los miro salir por la puerta y me pregunto si alguna vez los volveré a ver, si volveré a sentir su cariño y darles un abrazo, nunca antes les había dicho cuanto los quería y ahora cada día que no se los dije me parece una perdida de tiempo.

Miro por la ventana y guardo la esperanza de que si miro el suficiente tiempo hacia el bosque que me resguardaba pronto podre estar ahí bajo su protección y la familiaridad de el sonido de todas esas hachas trabajando desde la mañana hasta entrada la noche, pero entre mas intento estar ahí la sensación de que es imposible se siente aun mas fuerte.

– Johanna – dice una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que se abre la puerta una vez mas.

Su cabello rubio esta arreglado en la misma coleta alta de siempre, trae puesto un lindo vestido rosa con zapatos a juego y la sonrisa que siempre adorna su cara es suplantada por una mueca triste.

– No puedo creer esto, hace años que no lloras y ahora que lo haces la culpable es esa mujer con cabello de vomito traída desde el capitolio –.

– Nunca he visto vomito azul –.

– Posiblemente comerás un montón de cosas raras y deliciosas que harán que tu vomito sea azul, rosa o violeta cuando estés en el Capitolio –.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta ante sus palabras y sin que ella pueda evitarlo enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello puesto que soy mas alta que ella y a pesar de que no le gusta que la abracen no se resiste, en cambio me corresponde y me aprieta mas fuerte de lo que pensé que alguien de su tamaño podría.

– Vas ir a Los Juegos y patear el trasero de todos esos tributos incluyendo el de ese gusano resucitado que tendrás como compañero de distrito –.

– ¿Algo mas? – pregunto con sarcasmo.

– Si, por favor prueba toda la comida aunque parezca asquerosísima, así cuando vuelvas me dirás a que sabía cada platillo – noto la confianza y no puedo evitar decir con voz lúgubre:

– Alexandra, ni siquiera se si voy a volver –.

Pero como siempre ella ignora mi negatividad y responde:

– Claro que lo harás y después tendrás una casa tan grande que hasta yo ocupare mi propia habitación –.

Sonrío y me enlazo en un abrazo mas juguetón pero igual de cariñoso que el de antes. Hablamos un poco mas acerca de mi futura casa si gano los juegos y de la persona que cepillara mi cabello mientras yo ocupo mis manos contando todo el dinero que ganare.

– Opino que la mejor manera de matar a ese gusano resucitado sería ahogándolo en su vomito o aun mejor, si lo expones lo suficiente al olor de sus pies moriría intoxicado –.

Cuando ella dice esto el ambiente se pone incomodo y el aire pesado, Alexandra a sacado a colación el tema del que yo no quería hablar y aun así no puedo evitar responder:

– Alexandra, esto no es sobre el dinero que tendré o la casa en la que viviré si gano, todo se trata acerca de las personas que asesinaré para lograrlo, acerca de la sangre con la que tendré que manchar mis manos y las muertes que cargaré en mi conciencia si salgo viva de la arena –.

– No te das cuenta de algo Johanna, si ganas o no 23 tributos estarán muertos en un par de semanas y es mejor que tu no seas uno de ellos, quiero de vuelta a mi amiga, te quiero de vuelta a ti sin importar cuantas personas tengas que asesinar para volver yo te voy a querer siempre –.

Le doy una sonrisa triste y ella me abraza fuerte una vez mas, intenta mejorar mi humor cambiando de tema pero yo no puedo quitar el pensamiento de que pronto me convertiré en una asesina o en una victima.

– Lo siento Johanna, jamás quise que te sintieras mal si te sirve de algo, creo que te verás excelente en tu disfraz de árbol –.

Suelto una carcajada mientras me imagino como luciré en uno de esos vestuarios típicos de mi distrito y lo que veo me parece bastante cómico así que rio aun mas fuerte, pero es una risa histérica y nerviosa. Cuando Alexandra se va se disculpa una vez mas por su comentario pero a mi realmente no me importa ya que quizá esta sea la ultima vez que la vea, que escuche sus bromas a mis costillas y su positivismo ante cualquier situación por muy desesperada que esta sea.

Cuando estoy sola siento mis rodillas ceder bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y caigo rendida en el sillón mientras lagrimas caen de mis ojos, la tristeza me abruma y al final termino sollozando con las manos enterradas en mi rostro, todo va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí en un principio tendré que mantener mi actuación el tiempo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida, después tendré que asesinar chicos que posiblemente sean de mi edad o mas chicos que yo y solo se que tengo que controlarme porque de otra manera voy a terminar rompiéndome en miles de pequeños pedazos y simplemente esta vez no voy a poder mantenerlos unidos.

Otra vez escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, pero no hay nadie diciendo mi nombre o llegando a mi lado para abrazarme solo el eco de la puerta cerrándose detrás de la persona que acaba de llegar, me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba y ver a el huésped que ahora viene a despedirse de mi y lo veo a el: Alonso.

Realmente no me esperaba una llegada tan fría y silenciosa de parte suya y aun así por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende su actitud, quizá ya lo defraude con todo ese llanto fingido puesto que estaba siendo aun mas débil de lo que fue su hermana pequeña cuando fue a los juegos y aunque quiero disculparme no puedo, necesito que el lo averigüe sin que yo lo mencione en voz alta solo por si hay alguien escuchando nuestra conversación.

– No puedes estar haciendo esto –.

Su voz es tan fría cuando lo dice que un escalofrío pasa por mi columna vertebral como si hubiesen puesto hielo en ella, pero a pesar de tanta dureza puedo detectar el dolor en sus ojos que ahora me miran molestos y decepcionados, en poco tiempo llego a su lado y lo miro fijamente esperando poder ver dentro de el y saber lo que siente y lo que piensa.

– Johanna, no puedes actuar de esta manera como si el mundo estuviera a punto de terminar –.

– Pues así es, MI mundo esta apunto de terminar o mejor dicho MI vida es la que esta a punto de terminar – digo furiosa – tu no sabes lo que siento, no sabes nada –.

– Tienes razón yo no se lo que sientes, pero se lo que siento yo – pone una de mis manos en su pecho para que pueda sentir su corazón y sigue hablando – se que si tu mueres, en ese mismo momento mi mundo se derrumbara, se que aunque el sol salga cada mañana y el aire entre todos los días dentro de mis pulmones, nada de eso importara porque yo ya estaré muerto por dentro –.

Paso una mano por mi cabello y siento nuevas lagrimas formándose bajo mis parpados recientemente cerrados, el no puede hablar de esa manera, no es correcto que lo haga por que no debe depender de mi para sentirse vivo, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y aparece una extraña sensación que dejo en el fondo de mi mente en el instante que el rodea mi cintura con sus fornidos brazos.

– Necesito que vuelvas Johanna, te necesito aquí conmigo, prométeme que volverás a mi lado – no respondo – promételo Johanna, prométemelo –.

– No puedo, lo siento Alonso pero prometerlo no esta en mis manos, lo intentare pero no se si eso sea suficiente para volver –.

– Lo es por ahora Johanna, lo es por ahora –.

Estampa sus labios en los míos, su beso es tierno y lento pero hay una sabor raro que lo acompaña un sabor que nunca se había hecho presente mientras lo besaba otras veces, es tan inusual que lo ignoro casi por completo.

– Se acabó el tiempo – dice un guardia que asoma el rostro por la puerta entreabierta, Alonso y yo asentimos y el nos deja solos.

– No olvides que te necesito – me da un casto beso y se va.

Y yo me quedo ahí, sintiendo como el corazón se me parte por sus palabras y por su beso, no logro que la incomodidad abandone mi cuerpo y solo puedo pensar en dos cosas concretas mientras intento tragar el nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta.

El no dijo te amo, el dijo te necesito. Y el sabor que tenia el beso era muy parecido a manzana salada.

La estación de tren no esta muy alejada del Edificio de Justicia y aun así nos llevan en carro hasta ahí. Me mantengo llorando durante todo el trayecto, cuando llegamos me doy cuenta de que los periodistas abundan en la estación de tren y al verme en la pantalla se que he hecho bien puesto que tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, apuntan con sus cámaras hacia mi rostro, algunos con sonrisas burlonas y otros mas con empatía. Antes de irnos nos mantienen unos minutos en la entrada del tren despidiéndonos de todos, después subimos al vagón, las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros y en ese instante comienza a avanzar.

Jadeo ante la velocidad del tren puesto que jamás había subido a uno, además de que la velocidad de este es impresionante, recorre 400 kilómetros por hora así que llegar al Capitolio nos tomara menos de un día.

Camino un poco mas y observo todo detalladamente, si yo creí que el Edificio de Justicia era lujoso, fue porque jamás había visto algo así, cada uno de nosotros tiene un compartimiento compuesto por un dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño con agua caliente sin necesidad de ponerla a hervir en una estufa de leña.

En los cajones hay mucha ropa hermosa y delicada, desde vestidos ostentosos hasta pantalones y blusas ligeras, Ditriana entra y me sugiere que use un vestido de tirantes color blanco con detalles en rosa o lo que yo quiera, siempre y cuando este lista en una hora, después se va.

Busco mas ropa y encuentro otro vestido, es hermoso, un corte imperio como lo llamaría mi madre que hace ropa para la gente rica del distrito, la tela es suave y creo que se llama gasa, solo hay un pequeño problema entre tanta hermosura: el vestido es amarillo.

Recuerdos y sensaciones desagradables me invaden al recordar aquel día en el que Maximiliano me acorralo al salir del colegio, todo el mundo sabe que lo odio, pero lo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Alexandra o Alonso, es que detrás de ese odio tan profundo hay miedo, miedo de que me haga daño y de que sus manos vuelvan a tocarme como lo hicieron aquel día.

Miro una vez mas el vestido y tomo una decisión, lo usare y le haré creer que nada de lo que paso me afectó en absoluto. Me doy una ducha de agua caliente, me visto y al mirarme en el espejo me doy cuenta de porque amaba tanto usar el vestido que me regalo mi madre (el mismo que usaba el día que Max me atacó); mi piel luce aun mas clara, mis ojos marrones aun mas brillantes y de no ser por que están inyectados de sangre por tanto lloriqueo, me podría denominar a mi misma como hermosa.

– Linda es hora de la cena – dice Ditriana tocando ligeramente la puerta.

Salgo para encontrarme con ella y con su sonrisa blanca y radiante que la caracteriza.

– Te ves hermosa, definitivamente el amarillo es tu color –.

Sonrío y la sigo por un pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa y todos los platos son de cristal fino y de apariencia tan frágil que creo que si los rozo se romperán. Maximiliano esta sentado en una de las sillas esperándonos y cuando voltea hacia donde estoy suelta una risa. Me siento lo mas alejada de el como es posible, no por miedo sino que por simple repulsión al gusano resucitado, como diría Alexandra.

– Iré a llamar a Cathaysa y a Blight para que vengan a cenar – dice Ditriana y se va en dirección a los compartimientos de nuestros mentores.

En cuanto Ditriana esta lejos Maximiliano se cambia de silla y queda cerca de mi para después decir:

– Lindo vestido, hace mucho que no te veía en uno de ese color, sabes que es mi favorito –.

– Vete al infierno, James –.

– Nos iremos juntos Johanna, se lo que estas tratando de hacer y créeme que no funcionara –.

– Y según tu ¿qué es lo que intento hacer –.

– Llorar para que nadie se de cuenta de que eres una luchadora, pero no servirá de nada yo me encargaré de que te descubran –.

– Nadie va a creerte –.

Pasos acercándose interrumpieron nuestra conversación, pero de igual manera me di cuenta de cómo el se daba cuenta de que lo que yo había dicho era verdad, nadie iba a escuchar sus tonterías acerca de que la llorona del siete sabía pelear.

Una mujer delgada, de cabellos rubios y que solo llegan hasta la barbilla y un hombre alto y fornido con el cabello marrón oscuro entran al comedor y la voz de la mujer, suave como la seda y fuerte como el acero inunda mis oídos:

– Como ya lo saben yo soy Cathaysa y el es Blight, seremos sus mentores este año –.

Asiento silenciosamente ante la mirada que me dedica Blight, como si yo fuese la persona mas frágil del mundo y tuviera su precioso tiempo conmigo, volteo a ver a Cathaysa y lo que encuentro es diferente: ella me mira con el ceño fruncido como intentando descifrar que es lo que estoy pensando, esta mirada es aun mas preocupante por el simple hecho de que ella me conoce y posiblemente ya se haya dado cuenta de mi actuación.

.

Estaba cortando madera, el sonido había ido menguando desde hace unas horas hasta que solo escuchaba el sonido de mi propia hacha golpeando el árbol, me detuve un momento y mire el cielo oscureciéndose lentamente, pronto las estrellas estarían brillando y la luna alumbrando la noche temprana.

Un sonido conocido pero amortiguado por la distancia interrumpe mis cavilaciones, es alguien que sigue cortando madera, camino unos cuantos metros mas y la veo ahí con su cabello corto y rubio que se le pega al rostro por el sudor del trabajo, es Cathaysa una de las vencedoras de mi distrito, ella gano sus juegos por su rapidez y fuerza corriendo hacia la Cornucopia y tomando un hacha con la que asesinaría a dos de los profesionales en el baño de sangre, al final solo quedaban ella y una chica del distrito 1, pero por supuesto Cathaysa gano pues era mas rápida y fuerte.

– ¿Aun sigues cortando? – pregunte con voz clara.

– Es una buena manera de desahogarse –.

– ¿Desahogarse? –.

– Después de ir a la arena no soy la misma, supongo que nadie lo es, siempre estarán todas esas muertes atormentándote, y a pesar de que estas con vida desearías no estarlo, así no habrías hecho todo lo que hiciste –.

– Yo lo haría – alza una ceja y yo continuo – me refiero a que si tuviera que hacerlo yo lucharía, jamás dejaría a mi madre y a mis hermanos solos –.

– Supongo que tienes razón, tienes una familia a la cual proteger –.

Y ella se fue diciéndome un simple adiós y dejándome con el pensamiento de cómo seria si yo fuera a los juegos acerca de que como seria fuerte, nunca imagine que un día en verdad iría a la arena y que nada sería como lo pensaba.

.

Dejo de mirarla a los ojos y me concentro en la mesa, la cena pasa rápido con conversaciones y estrategias, una crema espesa de verduras, una ensalada de zanahoria y lechuga con un aderezo riquísimo que la cubre parcialmente, pastel de carne, puré de patatas, fruta con chocolate y una tarta de fresas. Nunca había visto nada tan rico y a pesar de las advertencias de Ditriana acerca de cómo me dolerá el estomago, yo me atiborro hasta quedar mas que llena, pero sin importar lo buena que este la comida, siento la mirada pesada de Cathaysa.

Al final de la cena vamos a otro compartimiento a ver las cosechas que se transmiten todo el día ya que las personas del Capitolio no las pueden ver en vivo. Todo es tranquilo y hay comentarios ocasionales, cuando los tributos del 1 y el dos se ofrecen como voluntarios igual que todos los años, Blight le dice a Maximiliano: "Esos chicos son tu mayor preocupación, pueden ser tus mayores rivales". No puedo evitar darme cuenta de que a mi me excluyo, como si ya estuviera muerta y a pesar de que esa es mi estrategia siento la molestia y la ira refulgir.

– Los del cuatro también son profesionales ¿no? – pregunta Max.

– Si, pero solo se entrenan para tener mas posibilidades de sobrevivir, en el Distrito 4 los Juegos no se ven como una posibilidad de gloria y riquezas, por eso los tributos nunca son voluntarios como en el 1 y el 2 – respondo y todos se me quedan mirando, a lo que solo puedo encogerme de hombros.

Seguimos viendo las cosechas y cuando llegamos a nuestro Distrito veo todo como una espectadora, ahí esta Ditriana que me llama, veo la manera en la que dudo, pero para todos los que no saben los que pasaba por mi mente eso fácilmente es una chica quedando en shock, que al reaccionar se pone a llorar como boba, en ese momento Blight suelta un gruñido, Max pone los ojos en blanco y Cathaysa frunce aun mas el ceño, la ira corre como fuego por mis venas y siento la opresión en el pecho que parece siempre que me molesto.

Suena el himno y termina el programa, en ese momento me largo a mi comportamiento a grandes zancadas y maldigo en mi mente, por no poder gritarles a esos idiotas que todo es parte de un acto y que cuando este en los juegos los mandare al infierno.

Me pongo ropa para dormir que esta en uno de los cajones y después me subo a la cama y me siento en el medio de ella aun maldiciendo al gusano resucitado y a mis mentores, cuando la furia se va me acuesto sin poder pegar el ojo ni un momento, no se si pasan segundos, minutos u horas pero para cuando llaman a mi puerta yo ya estoy dormida y así en ropa de dormir y con el cabello alborotado me levanto para atender, me preparo mental y físicamente por si es el gusano, pero cuando abro la puerta, quien realmente esta ahí parada es Cathaysa.

La miro sorprendida y me quedo en un silencio incomodo que al final ella decide romper.

– Se lo que tratas de hacer –.

* * *

_**CAPITULO DEDICADO A Alphabetta.**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD A MI ME GUSTO ESCRIBIRLO TENIA AL MENOS DOS SEMANAS INTENTANDO TERMINARLO PERO SUPONGO QUE LA INSPIRACION LLEGA CUANDO LLEGA, POR FAVOR DEJEN SU REVIEW, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y SUS COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, HASTA UN HOLA ES BUENO.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

Cuando tenia diez años deseaba mas que nada un paquete con doce lápices de colores que para cualquiera de la clase baja serian demasiado costosos, cada día tomaba el camino largo hacia la casa para pasarme por la tienda de regalos y verlos expuestos en el aparador, me imaginaba tomándolos entre mis manos y creando un dibujo con esos hermosos colores y después volvía sabiendo que nunca los tendría pues mi familia no podía darse ese tipo de lujos.

Una tarde mientras iba pasando por la tienda de dulces, una amiga de mi madre llamada Elizabeth me pidió que fuera a la carnicería y recogiera un par de conejos que utilizaría para cocinar, cuando volví con ellos Beth (como le gustaba que le llamaran) me pidió que le ayudara a picar las verduras, al terminar me dio un cuenco de sopa caliente y unas cuantas monedas. Ese poco dinero me hizo sentirme mas cerca de los lápices de colores que nunca por lo que se me ocurrió que si hacia favores a las personas con dinero, ellos podrían darme unas monedas a cambio.

Los siguientes meses me pase llevando cosas de un lado a otro, cocinando, llevando recados e incluso limpiando en la casa del alcalde, las pocas monedas que me pagaban las guardaba en una caja que me había regalado el alcalde la primera vez que había ido, mientras que en un tronco tallaba la suma del dinero que tenia y cuanto era lo que me faltaba. Al fin tuve la cantidad de dinero necesaria por que recién me habían pagado por llevar recados toda la tarde de la dulcería a la panadería; compre unos dulces al darme cuenta que ya tenia mas que el dinero suficiente y fui a mi casa por lo demás que estaba en mi cajita. Al llegar vi a Darian con un gran moño rosa en el cabello lo que me sorprendió puesto que no era su cumpleaños o alguna ocasión especial.

– Te traje unos dulces – dije.

– No gracias si como uno mas vomitare –.

– ¿Uno mas? –.

– No lo vas a creer Johanna, estaba jugando con mi pelota y se fue debajo de nuestra cama y cuando la estaba buscando encontré un cofre del tesoro que tenia mucho dinero, compre listones para mi cabello y un montón dulces que no pude terminar, ¿lo puedes creer? –.

Y a pesar de que no quería creerlo lo hice, porque en las manos de Darian estaba la caja que antes contenía dinero, repleta de dulces y listones de colores.

.

En este momento estoy segura de que Cathaysa me mira exactamente de la misma manera en que mire a Darian ese día y puedo decir que no culpo a mi hermanita de haberse puesto a llorar por que la mirada que me da no es nada agradable. La miro sin decir nada esperando todo excepto lo que sucede a continuación: Cathaysa se pone a reír.

– Debiste haber visto la cara de todos cuando te pusiste a llorar, definitivamente se lo creyeron, no sabia que actuaras tan bien –.

– Yo tampoco – digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nos reímos juntas durante unos segundos, después ella se sienta en la cama que esta hecha un desastre y recompone su rostro para empezar a hablar.

– Tu actuación es bastante buena y debo decir que la estrategia que estas usando también lo es, solo debes saber que si quieres que todo el mundo se siga tragando el cuento tienes que ser mas convincente, a los idiotas del Capitolio les gusta el drama y eso es lo que vamos a darles –.

– Podría desmayarme – digo.

– Sería un lindo toque pero Blight te daría una bofetada, aun así yo estoy de tu lado, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, buscare una manera de entrenarte cuando nadie se de cuenta, hasta entonces duerme bien –.

Se levanta rápidamente y sale por la puerta dejándome sola, intento dormir pero después de poco tiempo me doy cuenta de que me resultara imposible, por lo que me levanto y voy al comedor para ver que puedo comer, se que es una mala costumbre pero desde que era niña me levantaba a comer cuando todos estaban dormidos, solía hacerlo si estaba nerviosa o alterada que es exactamente como me siento en este momento. Al momento que llego aparece alguien a quien pido un vaso de leche y un pastelillo de chocolate, me siento en una de la sillas y pongo mi rostro entre mis manos unos minutos después traen lo que pedí y despido a quien quiera que sea con un débil gracias. Comienzo a comer pero casi al instante pasos me interrumpen, posiblemente es una de las personas que atienden en el vagón y estoy a punto de decirle que necesito estar sola cuando escucho su voz:

– Tan tarde y tu sola ¿jamás te enseñaron que los lobos hambrientos salen por la noche? –.

Miro el cabello revuelto de Maximiliano, su sonrisa sádica y me siento indefensa, la piel de mis brazos se eriza y un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo mientras que mi corazón late veloz, un miedo feroz me inunda y un sabor amargo aparece en mi garganta y a pesar del temor respondo con voz divertida.

– Claro que si, pero jamás me avisaron que también salían los idiotas –.

– No te hagas la graciosa Johannita – se acerca un paso mas a mi y yo retrocedo dos – me tiene bastante mal que estés intentando engañar a todos, creo que tendré que matarte en Los Juegos – se acerca mas a mi – pero no sin antes degustarte –.

No puedo retroceder ni un paso mas, estoy atrapada entre la mesa y su cuerpo caliente, su olor dulzón llena mis pulmones rápidamente, sus manos se posan en mi cintura y me atraen hacia el, alejo mi rostro de el y sus labios buscan mi cuello, intento apartarlo pero la orilla de la mesa lastima mi espalda y el es mucho mas pesado que yo, cierro los ojos esperando sentir el desagradable toque de sus labios en mi piel pero nunca llega.

– Aléjate de la chiquilla y lárgate a tu compartimiento – la voz de Blight es autoritaria y fuerte, Maximiliano se va.

– Gracias – digo con ojos llorosos.

– Déjate de cuentecitos que yo no te creo nada, se lo que intentas hacer y considero que es completamente estúpido –.

– No se de que me hablas –.

– No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, estas jugando a la niña indefensa, ingenua y llorona que no tiene ninguna oportunidad y como tu mentor te exijo que abandones tu jueguecito tonto ahora –.

– ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?, porque creo que esa es la única manera de regresar con vida a mi hogar –.

– Debes entender que gracias a tus lloriqueos ahora lo mejor para tu familia es que te mueras en la arena –.

– Eres un idiota, voy a ganar y volver con mi familia –.

– Nadie gana mocosa, sobrevivirás al igual que todos a los que nos llaman "vencedores" pero el precio por tu vida será muy caro y cuando sea tu turno de pagarlo rogaras estar muerta o completamente drogada, si no me crees pregúntaselo a Haymitch Abernathy –.

– ¿El alcohólico del Distrito 12? – pregunto.

Pero no obtengo respuesta y veo como mi mentor se marcha por el mismo lugar por el que vino con los hombros caídos y a paso lento, mientras lo veo noto una pequeña y casi imperceptible cojera en su pie izquierdo. Me quedo sola rápidamente y vuelvo a mi habitación decidida a no encontrarme con el gusano resucitado, me lanzo a la cama agotada y nerviosa, si Cathaysa y Blight pudieron descubrir mi plan ¿podrán hacerlo las personas de Capitolio?, ¿los otros tributos? Y ¿qué hay del Presidente Snow? Cierro mis ojos y lagrimas comienzan a derramarse de ellos y a rodar por mis mejillas, varias de ellas se posan en mis labios y yo me quedo dormida con el amargo recuerdo de un beso con sabor a manzana combinado con lagrimas saladas y ajenas; y con una canción sonando en mi cabeza.

_Cuando el amor llegue a tu vida_

_Una sonrisa veras,_

_Cuando el amor llegue a tu vida_

_Lagrimas dulces probaras._

_Cuando el amor llegue a tu vida _

_La tierra un regalo te hará_

_La sal se volverá azúcar _

_Las lagrimas de tu amor dulces sabrán._

_Si el amor no es verdadero_

_Después de un tiempo la sal volverá_

_Lagrimas saladas y un beso amargo_

_Tu corazón romperán. _

Susurros furiosos y decepcionados retumban en mi cabeza, un beso tan ligero como el roce de una mariposa hace a mi corazón latir con fuerza, un liquido dulce moja mis labios y unos ojos grises me miran con ternura. El sueño se vuelve pesadilla, el gris se torna marrón, la humedad en mis labios se va dejándome con sed, el sabor dulce se transforma en puñados de sal que me impiden respirar, mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos cuando el delicado toque de otros labios de esfuma, intento gritar pero la sal llena mi boca por completo y después Alonso me mira con sus grandes ojos tan fríos como el invierno.

– No te quiero mas Johanna –.

Abro mis ojos y me topo con mi hermana pequeña sonriendo espléndidamente, le devuelvo la sonrisa y ella me hace señas para que la siga, camino detrás de ella sintiendo el césped húmedo bajo mis pies desnudos, una niebla espesa aparece unos metros delante de mi y Darian se adentra en ella, después de unos segundos de duda la sigo.

– Tienes que ver esto –.

Dice ella a pesar de que la niebla me hace imposible ver algo mas, me guio por su voz y sus constantes grititos de emoción hasta que por fin logro ver algo, estoy en un claro repleto de flores silvestres iluminadas por el sol, en medio de este hay cinco lapidas de concreto y cuando me acerco mas logro ver que en cada una de ellas hay un nombre grabado: Alexandra, Alonso, Darian, Lucinda mi madre y Mike. Intento retroceder pero el césped se ha transformado en barro que me llega hasta las rodillas, miro hacia donde estaba Darian hace un momento y ella se ríe, poco a poco sus carcajadas se hacen mas gruesas y roncas, dejo de ver a mi hermana y ahí frente a mi esta el Presidente Snow riéndose.

Entonces grito fuerte.

.

Mi cabello húmedo por el sudor se pega a mi rostro, las sabanas de la cama se enredan en mis piernas y siento mis ojos escocer por las lagrimas contenidas, respiro agitadamente luchando por recuperar el aire y después mis jadeos se convierten en sollozos. Estúpido Snow, estúpido Max, estúpido Blight y sus estúpidos misterios de porquería con el mentor del 12 igual de malditamente estúpido, me levanto y dos segundos después Ditriana llama a mi puerta.

Tomo una ducha rápida para deshacerme del sudor de las pesadillas y después busco mas ropa, me pongo un vestido azul cielo que me llega hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos bajos de color blanco como los detalles en el talle del vestido, arreglo mi cabello con cuidado intentando no pensar en mi familia aunque al final es inútil por que los recuerdo con demasiada claridad.

Salgo y Ditriana me sonríe, por un momento tengo la sensación de que es mas una sonrisa triste que una genuina como si de alguna manera a ella le importara realmente lo que me espera en la arena, pero el pensamiento se esfuma tan rápido como llegó, para todas las personas del capitolio es irrelevante lo que a la gente de los distritos le pasa y no creo que Ditriana sea una excepción. Al entrar en el comedor no puedo hacer nada mas que quedarme muda de asombro al ver toda la comida en la mesa, hay zumo de naranja, fruta y montones de panecillos que huelen de maravilla.

Me siento y al instante una bandeja repleta de comida es dejada ahí para mi por alguna de la personas del capitolio, hay huevos, tocino, carne con un olor esplendido y verduras con un aspecto delicioso, también hay una taza de café caliente y de chocolate como el que prepara mi madre cada vez que hace ropa para alguien y le pagan lo suficiente para permitírnoslo. Pruebo el café y ante su sabor amargo le agrego azúcar lo que lo mejora considerablemente, en ese momento aparecen Blight y Cathaysa quienes al parecer ya no se llevan tan bien como antes porque se lanzan miradas un tanto desagradables, saludo a Cathaysa y después comienzo a comer, todo sabe tan bien como se ve o incluso mejor, me atiborro de toda la comida y en mi paladar se mezcla lo dulce con lo salado, los panecillos son suaves y algunos tienen un ligero toque de nuez, mientras que otros saben a manzana y canela, los huevos son esponjosos, el tocino esta frito, la carne es sabrosa al igual que las verduras y puedo tener mas de solo media taza de chocolate.

– ¿Cómo pelearemos?, ¿qué haremos al llegar a la arena? – pregunta Maximiliano.

– Todo a su tiempo, aun no llegamos a ese punto y no nos adelantaremos para poder tener algo concreto tenemos que dar un paso a la vez – respondió Cathaysa.

Maximiliano la mira despectivamente y mira a Blight haciendo bastante notable su desprecio por las palabras de Cathaysa, espera una respuesta de parte de nuestro mentor por unos segundos y después este se hecha a reír.

– Ya escuchaste a la chica –.

Max bufa, Cathaysa lo mira con satisfacción y después le sonríe a Blight de manera amable, se miran durante unos segundos a los ojos y después cualquier rastro de amabilidad desaparece del rostro de ambos, Blight murmura algo molesto acerca de cómo siempre lo ignoran y Cathaysa pone los ojos en blanco, por alguna extraña razón siento como si esto tuviese que ver conmigo y mi diminuto truco, aunque también puede ser que yo este completamente paranoica y dándole demasiada importancia a mi actuación.

– Primero que nada, al llegar ustedes estarán en manos de sus estilistas, a veces son superficiales y van a hacer y decir cosas que podrían parecerles desagradables, pero traten de no protestar puesto que de su apariencia depende mucho de esto –.

– Nos vestirán de árboles – afirmo.

– No son exactamente muy creativos con nuestros vestuarios, pero al menos no somos del Distrito 12 – dice Cathaysa.

Sonrío divertida y después el vagón se queda a oscuras, claro que hay un poco de luz adentro pero es como si la noche hubiese llegado de un momento a otro. Me acerco a la ventana y veo la roca lisa que forma el túnel que atraviesa las montañas para entrar al capitolio, no me sorprende que los distritos hayan sido derrotados en la rebelión, no tenían exactamente muchas cosas a su favor, los soldados de Capitolio estaban mejor armados, su alimentación era notablemente mas buena y además ellos podían ir y venir a su antojo de un lado a otro en aerodeslizadores, mientras que los rebeldes tenían que escalar para llegar a la gran ciudad lo que equivalía a decir: estamos aquí listos para ser asesinados.

Estoy asombrada mirando como el gran túnel se extiende y nos mantiene cautivos y a oscuras, casi como si adivinara que probablemente nos espera una muerte inevitable y quisiera acostumbrarnos a estar en la oscuridad. Siento como algo se oprime dentro de mi pecho, no quiero llegar, no quiero ver a todas esas personas tan ansiosas por vernos morir, tan egoístas, quienes siempre tienen el estomago lleno y no se preocupan por nosotros quienes con nuestro trabajo les aportamos todo, que tienen medicina, son saludables y mueren de viejos sin parecerlo, no les importa si enfermamos o morimos así como tampoco les importó mi padre ni les importa si mi madre y mis hermanos van a verme morir.

Una luz brillante me ciega momentáneamente y solo veo un blanco resplandor, poco a poco mi vista se aclara, al principio veo nada mas que manchas borrosas que se convierten en bultos después de unos segundos. Imponente frente a mis ojos esta el Capitolio con sus altos y relucientes edificios que brillan bajo la luz del día, coches lejanos avanzan por las calles y personas vestidas con ropa extrañas se pasean de un lado a otro, todas con maquillajes y peinados extraños de colores poco comunes. Me quedo ahí con lagrimas en los ojos, tengo que llorar bastante si quiero que todo sea lo suficientemente convincente, pero las lagrimas se niegan a salir de mis ojos como si se hubiesen agotado, cierro los ojos y pienso en la mirad triste de Darian, en el abrazo de Mike, en la mirada de Alexandra y en la frialdad del beso de Alonso, pero sobre todo pienso en mi sueño y en las lapidas en medio del claro y así antes de darme cuenta estoy realmente llorando.

Maximiliano me mira con desprecio, Blight con lastima y enojo, Cathaysa con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación, las personas del Capitolio aun no me ven y aun así puedo sentir la emoción que causa nuestra llegada y el alboroto que mi reacción será para todas esas personas. Entonces veo manos señalando el tren de los tributos entusiasmadas por nuestra llegada a la ciudad y casi puedo ver como esas manos apostaran y apoyaran a los mas fuertes, a los profesionales, puedo sentir su ansiedad por la espera, por que eso es exactamente lo que hacen, esperan que entremos a la arena y los entretengamos con sangre y muerte, siento un enorme desprecio por todos en este momento y aun así lo oculto perfectamente bajo una mascara de desamparo.

Estas personas no me apoyaran en absoluto de estoy segura, creen que soy débil y que no tengo el potencial ni la fuerza para convertirme en ese vencedor que ellos necesitan con tantas ansias, creen que moriré en el momento que pise la arena y que no habrá nada que ellos puedan ni quieran hacer para impedirlo, pero hay otra cosa de la que también estoy completamente segura, no voy a dejar de luchar y voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas volver a casa con mi familia, volver con vida.

* * *

_**COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN DE MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR Y DEL RUMBO QUE TOMA LA HISTORIA **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo se pero me he quedado sin inspiración; de igual forma estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes. Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la talentosa Suzanne Collins, excepto Gale, el es mío jajaja okno los dejo con este nuevo capi y espero les guste.**_

* * *

_5_

El centro de renovación es un gran edificio que parece hecho de miles de espejos en los que me veo reflejada, este lugar es donde nos arreglarán para el desfile de los tributos, a pesar de que los Juegos no consisten realmente en un desfile de modas el atuendo que llevemos el día de hoy nos podría traer patrocinadores y por consecuencia comida, agua o cualquier cosa que necesitemos en la arena.

Cathaysa y Blight nos conducen hacía lo que serán nuestros compartimientos y en el camino nos topamos con varios de los tributos, una chica de rizos pelirrojos del Distrito 1, otra con el cabello tan corto como el de un chico que pertenece al Distrito 4, algunos de los tributos están asustados y otros parecen demasiado confiados y me miran con desprecio pero lo peor de todo es la expresión de terror en el rostro de la niña del 5 que me recuerda un poco demasiado a Madison.

La miro con atención mientras camino lentamente al lado de Cathaysa hasta que alguien me empuja dentro de una habitación, suelto un grito de sorpresa y entonces veo a tres criaturas de colores extravagantes y ropa extraña, son tres mujeres del Capitolio.

– Oh, eres tan linda – exclaman al unísono.

Cada una de ellas se presenta amistosamente, una de las mujeres es alta, tiene el cabello castaño arreglado en rizos que llegan hasta su barbilla, sus ojos son azules y su piel es tan blanca como la nieve de invierno en el bosque del Distrito 7, lo único que la identifica como una persona del capitolio es un tatuaje de flor alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, su nombre es Heather; otra de ellas es bajita, regordeta, su piel esta estampada con flores de muchos colores, su cabello liso de color oro cae hasta su cintura y tiene unos pequeños ojos verdes, su nombre es Milia; la ultima es bajita pero delgada, su piel es azul pastel, es pelirroja aparentemente natural y tiene unos grandes ojos marrones, ella es Daphne.

– Comenzaremos por quitarte todas esas capas de… suciedad de distrito –.

– No seas desconsiderada Milia – dice Heather molesta – no hagas caso de lo que te dice cariño, ella tiene el ego bastante grande para ser su primer año – me susurra sonriendo.

Por primera vez desde que vi a estas personas me siento cómoda y no es por las disculpas que Milia comienza a ofrecer, ni por los intentos de conversación de Daphne, sino que es por la mirada tranquilizadora y cariñosa que me da Heather, tengo la extraña sensación de que estoy en casa al menos por unos segundos mientras me topo con sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado, por primera vez desde que mi nombre salió en la cosecha me siento a salvo.

.

Cuando he sido despojada de mi vello y "suciedad de distrito", además de que me han quitado una capa de piel dejándome relativamente impecable, todas las mujeres me miran y se alaban entre si admirando su trabajo, he pasado de ser una chica mediocre de Distrito a una belleza digna del triunfo, o al menos eso piensa Milia ya que yo me veo técnicamente igual a como era, claro a excepción de que mi cabello es mas corto.

– Estoy segura de que Vrisian estará satisfecha – dice Daphne.

– ¿Quién es Vrisian? – pregunto.

– Es tu estilista tontita y no tarda en llegar así que es mejor que Heather, Milia y yo salgamos de aquí, si nos ve se va a poner toda malhumorada –.

Milia suelta una risita nerviosa y después me dejan completamente desnuda sentada en una mesa, con las blancas paredes y el suelo frío como mi única compañía; puedo escuchar la cháchara de mi equipo de preparación aun después de haberse ido lo que me hace sonreír, por alguna razón Heather no parece encajar en este lugar, es demasiado sencilla y amable como para formar parte de este extraño mundo tan superficial.

La puerta se abre en silencio y yo levanto mi cabeza esperando ver a mi estilista entrar con ideas locas y trajes ridículos alusivos a mi Distrito, pero la persona que veo no es otra sino Heather que pone el dedo índice en sus labios indicándome que guarde silencio.

Por alguna razón no cuestiono nada de lo que hace, hay sinceridad en su mirada y ninguna segunda intención aparente en sus ojos, me inspira confianza y seguridad. Se acerca a mi con pasos delicados y sigilosos, el viento mueve su cabello de manera tranquilizadora, y un perfume fresco invade mis sentidos; se detiene para quedar frente a mi y sonríe dulcemente.

– Espero puedas llevar esto en los juegos como una insignia de tu distrito – dice poniendo un collar en mi mano – muchas personas confían en ti, yo confío en ti para que nos salves, tu puedes marcar la diferencia –.

Se retira rápidamente sin darme la oportunidad de responder a sus palabras, dejándome confundida y con cientos de preguntas rondando por mi cabeza, ¿acaso había algo horrible tras tantos lujos y ropa excéntrica?, ¿las personas del Capitolio son realmente felices, o sus sonrisas esconden un secreto terrible?

Miro el dije que cuelga de la cadena, es un árbol de plata con una frase grabada en la parte de atrás _"En ocasiones, la aparente debilidad es la fuerza que puede marcar la diferencia". _El aire sale de mis pulmones de golpe y se me dificulta respirar, porque Heather también lo ha sospechado o quizá ya lo sabe; si es así, ¿lo sabrán ya las demás personas del Capitolio? No, eso es imposible. Heather es diferente, no es como todos los demás, hay algo en ella que no puede acabar de encajar con el capitolio, es como una pieza que no corresponde a un rompecabezas.

La puerta se abre de golpe mientras yo coloco la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, levanto la cabeza rápidamente y me encuentro con una mujer de cabello amarillo demasiado llamativo, sus ojos son grandes, y tiene unas enormes plumas del color de su cabello en lugar de pestañas, su boca forma una mueca de disgusto cuando me ve, y el deseo de cubrirme me invade por completo; su mirada es demasiado critica y me siento expuesta ante su evaluación visual.

– Al menos no eres repulsiva – dice con desprecio.

Agacho la cabeza mientras la furia crece dentro de mi, las lagrimas nublan mi vista y un nudo bloquea mi garganta. Guardo silencio a pesar de los insultos que intentan con fuerza salir de entre mis labios, mis manos se cierran en puños apretados, cierro los ojos y me quedo a oscuras.

Me siento mal, solo quiero cubrir mi cuerpo y hacerme invisible para su mirada tan critica, para disipar mi enojo pienso en Darian, que siempre ha dicho que quiere ser tan bonita como yo; en Mike quien adora acariciar mi cabello, en mamá, cuando posa su mano en mi mejilla y dice que soy preciosa; pero sobre todo pienso en Alonso, que me mira como si yo fuese la persona mas hermosa e interesante sobre la tierra.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro bajo su mirada fría y calculadora, podría jurar que oigo lo que ella piensa acerca de mi, para ella yo soy como el animal indefenso que huye del arma del cazador o como el grupo de peces que intentan escapar de la red del pescador; yo soy la presa y ella es quien puede apostar por mi supervivencia. Pero hay algo en lo mas profundo de mis ser que yo se y ella nunca sabrá, no hasta que sea muy tarde… yo he venido a cazar, no a ser cazada.

.

Soy un árbol, como lo son cada año los tributos de mis distrito, mi vestido cae hasta el suelo, el talle esta hecho por hojas pequeñas y la falda es de tela blanca y suave con diseños de ramas en color marrón que la adornan. Mi cabello ha sido rizado y hay pequeñas florecillas adornando cada mechón, en mi cabeza hay una tiara de ramas, hojas y flores silvestres, y han pintado un antifaz dorado en mi rostro.

Mis manos sudan y los nervios hacen cosas extrañas en mi estomago, además de que todo el alboroto hace que mi cabeza duela demasiado, la multitud esta emocionada y sus gritos y risitas se oyen a pesar de la lejanía.

Todos los tributos están vestidos y arreglados; algunos están impresionantes, tal y como los del Distrito 1 con sus trajes en color dorado; otros simplemente son patéticos, como los del Distrito 12 que han dejado los trajes de mineros (y cualquier otro traje) y esta vez van desnudos y cubiertos de polvo negro.

Nos llevan a la parte inferior del Centro, aunque realmente es como un establo gigante donde nos esperan nuestros carruajes. Los caballos son los más enormes que alguna vez haya visto en mi vida, todos tienen un hermoso y brillante pelaje, y sus ojos son demasiado inteligentes para mi gusto; es como si de alguna manera ellos supieran la razón por la que estamos aquí y lo que nos pasará al llegar a la arena.

La inauguración esta a punto de comenzar, así que mi equipo ayuda a que me suba al carruaje, acomodan mi traje para hacerlo lucir tan bien como es posible y ajustan unos pequeños detalles.

Maximiliano aun no ha llegado y solo faltan unos pocos minutos para nuestra salida, las nauseas comienzan a aparecer de un momento a otro, y comienzo a imaginar como sería huir en uno de esos bellísimos animales de color arena que llevaran nuestro carro. La idea me parece estupenda. Hasta que lo pienso un poco más.

Es obvio que estos animales están muy bien entrenados y no me llevarán a otro sitio que no sea a donde se supone que debo ir. Si intento llevar a cabo mi escape, solo quedaría en ridículo frente al Capitolio, mientras monto un caballo que nunca me obedecerá.

– ¿Pensando en el poco tiempo que te queda de vida Mason? – susurra Maximiliano que se ha colocado a mi lado sin que me haya dado cuenta.

– De hecho, estoy pensando en el poco tiempo que te queda a ti de vida, James –.

– No sueñes Johannita, gracias a tu teatrito, estoy seguro de que ni una sola de todas las personas que están viendo esto tratarán de ayudarte en la arena –.

– ¿Y a ti cuántas Maximiliano? Estas personas no son estúpidas – mentira – saben que tu no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ser el vencedor de estos juegos – verdad.

Antes de que el pueda responder, la música de apertura comienza a sonar. El alto volumen hace que mis oídos duelan y que la sensación de martilleo en mi cabeza crezca. Hay una enorme puerta corrediza que da hacia las calles del Capitolio. El desfile dura menos de media hora, se supone que tendremos que llegar al mismo Círculo de la ciudad, y después seremos escoltados al centro de entrenamiento; ahí es donde viviremos, aunque a mis ojos eso no es mas que un edificio de calabozos lujosos o un centro de engorda antes de que vayamos al matadero.

Los del Distrito 1 son los primeros en avanzar, en su Distrito se fabrican artículos de lujo para el Capitolio, así que como siempre, hay joyería en su vestuario; los del Distrito dos fabrican armas, así que van vestidos como una especie de luchadores, otro traje no podría haberlos definido mejor; el 3, tecnología y electrónica, tienen cables enredados por el cuerpo; pesca en el Distrito 4, un hermoso vestido de conchas marinas cubre el delgado cuerpo de la chica; cada uno de los distritos va avanzando por la ciudad y antes de que siquiera hayamos salido, los nervios ya me han puesto los pelos de punta.

Veo a los tributos del 6 salir y se que es hora, el carro comienza a avanzar y yo tengo demasiado miedo de caerme, nos movemos violentamente y una de mis piernas se golpea fuertemente, las lagrimas inundan mis ojos y entonces salimos a las calles del Capitolio.

Nos miran atentamente, me veo en las pantallas y veo como una lagrima se escapa de mis ojos por el dolor en mi pierna, entonces todo se pone peor. La gente se ríe a carcajadas y me apunta, soy la chiquilla llorona del 7; otros mas se limitan a mirarme con burla. Desvío mi vista hacia delante y bajo mis ojos mientras mas lagrimas nacen por la furia. Maximiliano me mira enojado y estoy segura de que Vrisian esta tan molesta como el.

Solo hasta después de la salida del 11, la gente del Capitolio deja de ponernos atención, pero es solo para reírse aun más de los tributos del Distrito 12 y sus inexistentes trajes. Mis esperanzas disminuyen considerablemente, ¿cómo podré sobrevivir así?

Los doce carros llenan el Circulo de la ciudad, las personas ricas y prestigiosas del Capitolio tienen los mejore lugares en la gran ciudad; nos llevan hasta la mansión del Presidente Snow, un hombre viejo de cabello blanco como la nieve, que se supone tiene que darnos la bienvenida; aunque no es como si en verdad fuera a ser sincero, todas las personas de los distritos (o al menos la mayoría) saben que detrás de sus amables palabras, hay un "vayan a la arena y denme la satisfacción de verlos morir de manera cruel".

Cuando termina su elaborado discurso, enfocan a los tributos de todos los distritos; los caballos nos llevan hacia el centro de entrenamiento y los profesionales se roban las cámaras inmediatamente.

En el mismo momento en el que entramos nuestro equipo nos rodea y nos ayuda a bajar del carruaje. Vrisian se acerca a paso veloz y la furia arde en sus ojos, se para frente a mi y su mano alcanza mi mejilla con una fuerza y rapidez impresionante.

– Me has hecho quedar en ridículo –.

El coraje arde en mi pecho y lo consume de manera lenta, como el fuego al combustible; la luchadora que se esconde en mi interior se ha convertido en un animal salvaje que ha sido liberado. Empujo a Vrisian haciéndola caer con fuerza en el suelo, me lanzo por ella y entonces un par de brazos fuertes me sostienen.

Miro hacia atrás esperando ver a Blight o a Cathaysa, pero en lugar de eso, me encuentro con un par de ojos como el océano y un rostro completamente atractivo; Finnick Odair, el mentor del Distrito 4, quien vende su compañía a las personas los suficientemente desesperadas del Capitolio. Acerca sus labios a mi oído y susurra:

– Mantente calladita antes de que se te caiga el teatrito –.

–¿Qué? –.

– Puedes lograrlo Johanna, tu puedes hacerlo, confío en ti –.

Me soltó tan rápido como había llegado a mi, lo mire alejarse con un andar peculiar y ágil, su hermoso cabello brillaba bajo las luces tenues y a pesar de que su belleza me ha deslumbrado, noto cuando pone el dedo índice en sus labios y me guiña un ojo; el lo sabe y aun así mantendrá la boca cerrada, porque el, al igual que Heather y Cathaysa, el confía en mi.

* * *

_**¡DEJEN SU REVIEW!** __no sean malotes jejeje, bueno quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado su opinión y me han dado ánimos de seguir con esto, también a quienes solo leen y no me dicen nada, aunque son muy importantes por favor no se les olvide su opinión aunque me digan que es horrible, no importa. Mil gracias a todos saludos, besos y abrazos. Atte: Karou Everdeen antes bells argy masen._

**_DEJEN SU REVIEW._**


End file.
